Just Joke
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sebuah pertanyaan Naruto yang membuat Sakura mengakui sendiri perasaan sukanya pada pemuda pirang itu./"Aku boleh kan bertanya padamu?"/"Ya,"/"Kalau misalnya sekarang aku ingin memukulmu, apa reaksimu, Sakura-chan?"/ Hah! RnR Minna! :D


**Just Joke**

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : NaruSaku **

**Genre : Romance **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa di mengerti.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis merah muda tengah sibuk memandang buku tulis di hadapannya, terlihat serius meneliti pekerjaan rumahnya sampai-sampai dirinya tidak memperhatikan kalau pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang kini tengah duduk di seberang sana, menatapnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, dengan tampang bosan ia malah asyik menggigit sebuah pensil dan menggerak-gerakannya. Bosan melihat pekerjaan rumahnya yang saat ini masih sedikit yang terisi. Manik Saphirenya menatap ke arah depan, dengan sebuah meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

Yap, di suasana panas seperti ini. Kedua remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tengah melakukan kegiatan belajar, di kediaman sang Uzumaki. Dengan beberapa teman-teman yang ingin ikut tapi baru Sakura yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Sakura malah meminta Naruto untuk memulai kegiatan belajar mereka sekaligus menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Sakura-chan~" bosan tingkat akut, Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang Haruno. Gadis musim semi yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sudah beberapa kali ia menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, tapi hanya di tanggapi dengan datar. Apa dirinya yang terlalu blak-blakan atau polos sampai-sampai sepertinya gadis itu bosan mendengar pernyataannya?

"Apa?" masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, Sakura hanya menjawab singkat. Ck, ck, memang susah suka dengan gadis yang suka belajar seperti Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto sudah keburu terpesona dengan kecantikan dan sifat temannya satu ini.

"Aku benar-benar suka denganmu lho," ujarnya polos, mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Mengadah sekilas, Sakura menatap Naruto kemudian kembali menunduk menatap bukunya, dan-

"Ya, ya, sudah seratus kali kau mengatakannya Naruto." Desah sang Haruno, di tanggapi kembungan pipi pemuda pirang di sana.

"Aku akan mengatakannya terus menerus sampai kau mengatakan jawabanmu." Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Hm, nanti." Bukannya dia tidak mau menjawab pernyataan Naruto. Sakura hanya bingung dengan sifat pemuda Uzumaki di depannya, entah harus senang atau tidak. Sudah hampir seratus kali lebih Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya terus. Sedikit kesal, malu, bercampur menjadi satu.

Kenapa pemuda pirang ini begitu blak-blakan? Tidak bisakah ia sedikit saja bersikap romantis? Bukan asal bicara tanpa aba-aba, dia kan jadi meragukan ucapan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[….]**

Berpikir terus tanpa menghiraukan pekerjaan rumahnya, Naruto mencoba mencari cara agar gadis musim semi ini mau menerimanya. Mengungkapkan perasaannya juga,

'Cara yang bagus-'

Otaknya yang tidak peka, dan tidak pernah memikirkan kalimat romantis berputar hebat. Mau bagaimana lagi, dirinya bukan Sasuke yang suka digandrungi gadis-gadis, dirinya bukan Shikamaru yang jenius, dirinya bukan Lee yang bisa dengan gampangnya mengucapkan kata-kata lebay di sembarang tempat.

Hah, dia jadi bingung sendiri-

"Naruto, kalau kau diam terus seperti itu. Pekerjaan rumahmu tidak akan selesai-selesai! Kau mau aku memukul kepalamu!" mendapat teguran keras dari Sakura reflek sebuah ide tersangkut di otaknya.

"…"

'Mungkin itu bisa~' maniknya menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk, dan sepertinya idenya akan berhasil.

Seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tannya. Sedikit terkikik geli saat ia mendapatnya satu ide yang brilliant,

'Yosh!'

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda pirang itu berdeham kecil, mencoba bersikap santai-

Sampai-

"Sakura-chan," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku boleh kan bertanya padamu?" ujarnya, membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya singkat. Sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil, tentu saja dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku di mejanya.

"Ya,"

"Ehem, dijawab dengan jujur ya?"

"Hah, iya, iya tanya saja."

Menghela napas perlahan Naruto memulai perkataannya-

"Kalau misalnya sekarang aku ingin memukulmu, apa reaksimu, Sakura-chan?"

Kening Sakura makin berkerut, 'Pertanyaan apa itu?' Dirinya mendengus pelan dan menjawab cepat, "Tentu saja aku akan memukulmu balik, _Baka_."

Sesuai perkiraan-

Naruto menyeringai kecil, "Kalau aku ingin menamparmu?"

"…"

Mencoba menahan amarah, untuk apa Naruto tiba-tiba menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu padanya? Apa pemuda pirang ini ingin mengajaknya berkelahi?!

"Aku akan menamparmu balik!" suaranya naik satu oktaf,

Menahan tawa, Naruto melanjutkan rencananya-

"Hm, kalau aku menendangmu, kau akan melakukan apa Sakura-chan?"

Oke, dia yakin sekali kalau teman Uzumakinya ini ingin mengajaknya bertengkar! Dia terima dengan senang hati!

Mengadahkan wajahnya, Sakura menatap kesal Naruto yang kini tengah duduk sambil berpangku tangan. Tersenyum lebar, dan sukses membuat rona merah di pipinya terlihat walau hanya sekejap.

**Gotcha!**

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti i-" tanpa menghiraukan perkataannya,

"Kalau aku menjambak rambut pink-mu, kalau aku mencubit pipimu, kalau aku mengejekmu, apa yang akan Sakura-chan lakukan?" masih bertanya seperti biasa.

Sakura makin marah-

Tangannya terkepal, perlahan gadis itu beranjak bangkit, "Aku akan menjambak rambut pirangmu balik! Aku akan mencubit pipimu sampai melar, aku akan mengejekmu sampai puas, Naruto _Baka_!"

Terengah-engah, napasnya entah kenapa mulai habis. Ia sudah keburu kesal, saat melihat bibir Naruto akan kembali bergumam-

"Kalau aku menyukai Sakura-chan, apa Sakura-chan juga akan menyukaiku?" Tanya Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dan Sakura, gadis yang masih dengan amarahnya tidak mencerna perkataan Naruto dengan baik. Ia hanya bisa berteriak dengan lantang tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi-

"Tentu saja _Baka_! Aku akan menyukaimu balik!" serunya tanpa sadar,

'Kena kau Sakura-chan~'

Seringaian di wajah tampan Naruto makin terlihat, pemuda pirang itu tidak menyangka kalau idenya akan berhasil! Maniknya masih memandang tubuh Sakura yang kini sudah hampir berdiri, belum sadar sendiri dengan ucapannya-

Sebelum-

"…."

"Hee, benarkah Sakura-chan akan menyukaiku juga~" dirinya bertanya pelan, namun sukses membuat gadis musim semi itu terdiam.

"…"

"….."

"…"

Sampai-

**Blush!**

"Hu..huwa, apa yang kukatakan tadi?!" dengan tidak elitnya Sakura berteriak kencang, disertai rona merah yang muncul sempurna. Oh, Naruto jadi tambah gemas ingin mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu~

"Tadi katanya Sakura-chan juga menyukaiku~" jawab sang Uzumaki enteng.

Membuat Sakura makin memerah, "_Ba..baka_! Ma..mana mungkin aku..aku-"

"Hee, suaramu gugup lho Sakura-chan~" hah, menggoda Sakura memang kesukaanya. Dapat melihat gadis ini merona di tambah mendapatkan jawaban yang di tunggu-tunggunya sejak lama.

"Tadi kau menjebakku ya?!" seakan tersadar dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang di lontarkan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting Sakura-chan menjawab pernyataan cintaku~" mengeluarkan cengiran rubahnya, gadis merah muda di sana mulai kikuk.

"…"

Mencoba untuk menjadi _Tsundere_ seperti dulu, yah ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda pirang di depannya ini akan mendapatkan ide aneh seperti itu.

"Sakura-"

Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya-

"A..aku mau mengambil minuman dulu!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan segera berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"….."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, ia sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau sejak dulu Sakura juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi gadis itu terlalu malu dan mungkin hanya mengungkapkannya melewati gerak-gerik maupun kata-kata yang singkat dan kebalikannya.

Sebelum melihat sang gadis merah muda pergi sepenuhnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan~" ia berujar kembali. Menghentikan gerakan sang empunya-

Sampai-

"….."

"Naruto _Baka!_" Yah, Sakura keluar dari ruang tamu dengan muka memerah dan tingkahnya yang sedikit kikuk.

Ya, tanpa ungkapan yang bertele-tele. Hanya melihat wajah merona serta panggilan sayang dari Sakura. Ia tahu di balik kata-kata itu selalu mengandung arti~

"**_Aku juga mencintaimu, Baka."_**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

* * *

><p>Ini apaan! Berawal dari liat gambar di Google, Mushi jadi nggak tahan buat versi ceritanya. Maaf gaje muehehe :D Kangen banget buat cerita fluff NaruSaku :D<p>

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
